Maid In Japan
by Nannon-yay
Summary: Alternate universe. Haruhi Fujioka is a maid, who has just started work for two young masters. Lots of comic events happen at her time their. Of course they would, if you were working for Tamaki and Kyouya. Haruhi also catches the eye of the gardner.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi Fujioka took a deep breath as she followed the master maid up the twirling path. Leaves scattered around her ankles, as the autumn breeze rustled through the trees, making their branches dance almost hypnoticly. Haruhi Fujioka was a common girl, who worked as a servant to pay for her family's bills and well being. She was also a very different girl, she didn't even really look like a girl in her baggy jumpers, and over sized jeans. She also had short, brown hair that dipped into her neck and flicked at the end. The only thing truly feminine about her were her eyes and face shape. She had a round face, like a cherub and eyes that sparkled like moonlit pools of brown.

"Come on," The elder maid ushered the girl to go faster, "We have to introduce you to the masters."

Haruhi blinked, trying to process the words that the old woman had told her. Masters? Surely she meant Master and Mistress? Haruhi jogged up besides her.

"Ermm, surely you mean Master and Mistress, M'am?" The tomboy asked as the elder maid cocked an eyebrow, but continued looking forward.

"No," She stated quite firmly, "They are masters."

Haruhi rose her eyebrows. The elder maid shot her a strange glance before ushering her to quicken her pace, as they were almost at the mansion doors. Haruhi sook her head and continued up to the mammoth house that stretched around her. It was beautiful. Plain white, modern structure, it looked like it had been recently built. And palm trees rolled around the grounds, it was asthough they were in America, not Japan. The elder maid reached the top step to the main enterance and rung the bell. Haruhi cocked an eyebrow at the cursing that was muffled from inside the door. It sounded like a man...a very clumsy man.

"Oh shit..." He cussed, causing Haruhi to cock an eyebrow, "Stupid towel...oh crap, I ripped it. Damn it, where are my pants? God I'm still soaked..."

The master maid rolled her peircing, grey eyes and knocked heavily against the wood. Haruhi heard a tumble and the sound of china breaking before the door was finally opened by a messily dressed, young man. He was a nice looking man, with bright, lavender eyes and perfectly dishevled golden hair. He was wearing a half buttoned, lemon coloured shirt and dark jeans, not excactly the perfect matching clothes, but he looked like he had a struggle getting them together.

Haruhi gazed her eyes to the pile of material that sat on the floor, it looked like he remains of the towel. She returned her eyes back to the blond man who was smiling down at her.

"And who may you be?" He beamed, "My new servant boy?"

The elder maid smacked herself in the head as Haruhi babbled, her eyes wider than dinner plates.

"She is a girl..." The old woman stated as the blond man's eyes widened, "And she is your new maid."

Haruhi smiled nervously and courtseyed the man. He nodded and placed his hands either side of her shoulders, wrapping his slender fingers round them.

"And what is your name, fair child?"

Haruhi frowned at this remark. She was not a child, infact she was seventeen years old. The blond looked around twenty something, he was very slender and hansome, some may even say beautiful. Of course, Haruhi wasn't a girl fooled by looks, and with a master their had to be a mistress. But the maid did say masters, so perhaps he wasn't married and lived with his brother.

Just then, a man with dark hair and glinting glasses walked towards them, and peered over the blond's shoulders.

"Ah, Miss Haruhi Fujioka." He stated quite calmly, asthough he knew everything about this girl's life, "You must be here as our new maid."

Haruhi tilted her head slightly. They sure didn't look like brothers. Infact they were as simmiliar as ebony and ivory, or dark and light. The brunnette seemed to be a very buisness like man, where as the blond was more warm and inviting. But oh was his charm, very cheesy and cliche.

"Yes," The elder maid nudged Haruhi with her elbow, "She's seventeen." The old woman smiled unconvincingly in the dark haired man's direction.

"I know." He replied, "You should know by now, Ami, that I do my research."

Haruhi could have sworn she felt a sudden snow storm sweep over her. She shook her head and gazed up at the two which she kept telling herself were brothers. Despite the fact they looked nothing alike, besides their slender faces and figures.

"This is Master Kyouya," The blond man butted in, as he wrapped an arm around the other man's shoulder. Haruhi nodded slightly, "And I'm Master Tamaki!" Haruhi glanced a look at the elder miad who turned to her and sighed.

"They're married..." She rolled her eyes, "To each other." Haruhi's jaw hit the ground as she tilted her head. Sure, she had worked for married couples before...but not this type. Not two people of the same gender. Sure, she didn't have a problem with it, but it was just new to her. Tamaki smiled and dragged the girl by the shoulders, over to a large kitchen.

"We'll be seeing you later..." Tamaki smiled as he released Haruhi form his grasp, and went over to Kyouya who was standing casualy in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. The blond smiled as he tugged on the ebony haired man's sleeve, before dragging him out of the room.

"Where are they going?" Haruhi gulped, afraid of the answer. The elder maid turned to her, before grabbing a mop and bucket.

"You don't want to know..." She sighed, "Just don't go to the third floor bathroom... for chirsts sakes, the last person who went their passed out and covered the floor in blood."

Haruhi gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth as the elder maid smiled.

"No, they didn't die. They got a nosebleed..." She smirked, "Freaking fangirls..."


	2. Chapter 2: The stranger with amber eyes

Tamaki sighed as he flickered his lavender eyes over at the brunnette, who was sitting on the bed, tapping away at the keys of his laptop, his silver eyes fixated on the screen, a blue glow covered his face in the darkness. Tamaki pulled himself behind him and enveloped his arms around Kyouya's chest, pressing his nose into his collar. Kyouya rose an eyebrow and took a quick glance of the blond's face, it was blurred because he was just in the corner of his eye, but Kyouya could still see all the beauty Tamaki had.

"Kyouya..." The blond lifted his head, so his chin was resting against Kyouya's shoulder, "All work and no play makes Tamaki very bored." Kyouya caught Tamaki's pouting reflection in the laptop screen and simply smirked, closing his eyes lightly.

"I know," He grinned devishly this time, opening his eyes to mere slits, "That's why I do it."

Tamaki pouted even broadly this time, and traced his fingers around Kyouya's shirt collar, gently stroking his collar. Kyouya shuffled slightly and shut his eyes, indulging in the feather light touch. Tamaki's pout faded and he smiled, slowly trailing his hands to the shirt buttons, undoing them whilst ever so lightly brushing his fingertips against the creamy skin.

"You're such a tease," Kyouya said, scarecely a whisper, he bought his own hands up to Tamaki's, assisting him on undoing the buttons. He discarded the item of clothing slowly, allowing Tamaki to slip it over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Tamaki released Kyouya's fingers and trailed his own up the brunnette's torso, sending shivers up Kyouya's spine, "Tamaki..."

The blond closed his eyes, as he picked up the laptop from behind Kyouya, wrapping his arms around his body, brushing his fingers against his bare arms. The ebony haired man inhaled the sweet scent of Tamaki as he twisted around, facing the blond directly. Tamaki leant forward, capturing Kyouya's lips as he wrapped his slender fingers around his shoulders, pulling his body close. The brunnette groaned as he was tipped back against the matress, the weight of Tamaki's body pressed against him was pure ectasy. Kyouya fumbled his fingers around Tamaki's tank top, clutching onto the light blue material with slender fingers. Tamaki traced his tongue across Kyouya's bottom lip before pulling away, alowing the top to slide off over his head. As it did, it caused his hair to become dishevelled, making him even more irrestibly beautiful.

"You're soo perfect..." Kyouya whispered in his lover's ear as Tamaki pressed light kisses across his cheek. His lips reached Kyouya's and he pressed them firmly against the brunnette's. Their tongues tasting eachother, their slightly toned chests breathing perfectly together as skin brushed against skin. Ebony and Ivory. Just as Haruhi had thought earlier. Tamaki pushed himself up to kneeling position, his hands either side of the brunnette's head. Kyouya shivered with the sudden coldness that over came him without Tamaki's body pressed against his.

The blond man smirked as his violet eyes filled with lust, he wrapped his fingers around Kyouya's belt buckle and...

"Master Tamaki, Master Kyouya, I was wondering..." Haruhi Fukjioka froze as she opened the door to the main bedroom, her eyes shooting open at the scene infront of her. Tamaki blinked as he dropped his hands either side of him, kneeling up in seating position, his legs sprawled either side of Kyouya who was watching through blurred vision (due to the fact that Tamaki was wearing his glasses as part of their little ahem cosplay.) He could instantly recongise the girl, as he had researched alot about her. Plus, he recognised her voice, "I'm...I'm sorry." She babbled, feeling her cheeks flare pink, "I...I..."

Kyouya glared slightly, angry at the girl for inturupting the scene which he was indulging soo much. Tamaki was still blinking furiously at the girl, his lavender eyes wide and his slender cheeks flushed red.

"Should have knocked." Kyouya stated coldly, causing a blizzard of snow to fly over the servant girl. Haruhi swallowed, trying to remain a state of neutralness, but still her face was flushed and her words babbled, "You can leave now."

The girl snapped out of her daze and nodded, before quickly sweeping out of the room and into the hallway. She sighed and blew a strand of hair from her face dropping her head as she walked embarrasingly down the grand stairs and out into the open grounds. It was sunny, and relitively warm, despite the season as she stepped from the shade and into the courtyard. It was a truly beautiful place, ever green hedges trailed around her and cherub, marble fountains that spouted cool water sat dashed in all the right positions.

Haruhi made her way up a pathway, in a trance like state, allowing the gentle breeze to guide her way. She found herself at a large fountain that sat tall, infront of a large, hedged maze. She sat down gently on the rim of the fountain, closing her brown eyes softly, listening to the soft sound of running water and trimming of leaves. She sat there for a few minutes, before she reopened her eyes, practically jumping at the person she came face to face with. Haruhi gasped, falling backwards into the shallow water of the fountain's bowl, drenching the bottom of her pink maid's dress. She blinked at the slender hand which took her own, pulling her back up to the grass to standing position.

"Sorry 'bout that." Haruhi blinked at the hansome teen who helped her up, his soft, amber eyes looked shyly into her own confused brown ones. She swore she felt her heart soften, "I'm Hikaru. Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Haruhi Fujioka." The brunnette replied as she flickered her eyes over his face, noticing that he had quite a smooth bone structure, and light, orange hair that flicked perfectly at the side and parted to the right of his forehead. Haruhi smiled shyly at the beaming boy who took her hand, shaking it ever so lightly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the masters' gardner. Well, there used to be two of us..." He dropped his head slightly, and Haruhi could notice sadness in his eyes. She tilted her head slightly, searching for an answer on his forwing features.

"What happened?" She asked, trying not to be rude. Hikaru sighed and remained his gaze on the grass, his light eyes blinking softly. He dropped his hands besides himself.

"The other gardner was my twin," He replied, his voice hushed, "He passed away."

Haruhi blinked and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, her warm, brown eyes settling on his sadened features. He looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry," She said as he gazed up, she could tell he was fighting off tears that brimmed in his eyes, "I know how it feels to loose someone. My mother passed away when I was six...but still, I guesse that's not as bad as loosing someone soo close to you." She sighed and looked at the her dripping skirt, reminding her of all the tears she had cried over the loss of her mother. Hikaru nodded slightly as he brushed a hand over his face, possibly wiping a stray tear.

Haruhi tilted his chin up with a slender finger, meeting his eyes, she could tell that they had a hint of green to the orange pools, blending the two colours perfectly. She smiled at him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I think I better go get this dress cleaned," She grinned as Hikaru smiled slightly, "I better be going. I'll see you around." Haruhi dropped her hand and twisted around, her wrist was caught by Hikaru's slender fingers. She gasped slightly and turned her head, meeting his soft, warm gaze.

"The masters' are holding a ball tonight. All their servants are invited...I was wondering if you're going...we could meet up or something." He blushed slightly and looked away, his amber eyes scattering over the tall, green grass. Haruhi smiled, allowing her eyes to gaze over his shy, orange ones.

"Okay..." She grinned before turning back around to the manor, leaving a stupidly grinning Hikaru with a dumbstruck look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: The fashion designers?

Haruhi Fujioka sighed as she scrubbed a patch of dirt off the hem of the pink dress. She destested the colour, and absoloutely hated the idea of wearing a dress, but it was required if she wanted to earn a living. She was currently sitting in the relatively swanky, maiden's chamber, sitting on one of the cream sofa's, scrubbing menacely at the item of clothing, causing bubbles to spill out across the floor. Haruhi blew a strand of short, brown hair from her face.

"Haru-chan!"

A light, cheery voice echoed through room, causing Haruhi to nearly jump out of her skin. Someone really did no how to break the silence. Suddenly, the large wooden doors flew open, and in bounced a bright, beaming blond man who had the appearence of a child. His chocolate eyes sparkling in the bright, florescent lighting. Haruhi looked over towards the door, a look of confusion spread across her face at the loli-shota who was dressed in a powder blue suit, his white shirt trimmed with frills, he was followed in by a very tall man with dark, slightly dishevelled, short hair and placid azure eyes. He looked slightly robotronic.

"Haru-chan!" The blond squealed, sprinting up to said girl, and throwing his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. Haruhi gasped, and patted the blond on his back, before he pulled away, smiling brightly at her, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." He smiled, tilting his round face as he turned on his heel, his large brown orbs studying the room before turning back towards her, a brighter smile than before spread across his features. Haruhi thought she was slowly going blind, "I'm Mitsukini, I am Master Suou and Master Ootori's wardrobe designer. And this is my best friend slash assistant, Takashi, but you can call him Mori!"

Mitsukini waved his wand in the direction of the tall, stoic man who remained standing with his arms behind his back, in a graceful manor. Haruhi cocked an eyebrow at the towering giant, who blinked placidly into thin air.

"My gosh!" Mitsukini exclaimed, his eyes gazing down at the pink maid's outfit, "You're not wearing that, are you?!" His eyes were practically wider than dinner plates, and they seemed to be sparkling with brimming tears. Haruhi noticed that Mori's expression softened slightly, just a tiny flicker of emotion evaporated in his deep, azure eyes. She shook her head and laughed slightly, receiving a confused look from the blond.

"Of course not..." She was cut off by the loud, bubbly voice of Mitsukini who threw his arms in the air and cheered. He pulled a large suitcase seemingly at of nowhere and slammed it down infront of Haruhi's wide eyes. She blinked.

"Good!" Mitsukini chimed as he undid the large buckle on the front of the leather case, causing almost millions of clothes to spill out over the brim. Mori blinked placidly and bent down, regathering the garments on their hangers and placing them on the metal rack that also appeared from nowhere. Haruhi sighed as Mitsukini pulled out an array of evening gowns, shoving them into her view, "Now, what colour suits your skin tone?"

Haruhi sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Do I Look Like A Pimp?

Haruhi sighed as she felt the cold material of the mesauring tape around her bare waist. She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground as Honey squinted at the numbers on the tape. Mori stood next to him, keeping a straight, cool face. Haruhi thought that he'd probably seen a lot of people in their underwear, yet she still felt uncomftarble being half naked infront of complete strangers. She tried to reasure herself that they were professionals. Anyway, weren't fashion designers gay?

"Hold still..." Honey instructed as he read out her waist mesaurement. Mori scribbled something down on a notepad, which Haruhi assumed to be her small waist size. She was quite petite. Honey took the tape away from the girl's waist and moved it towards her thighs, he measured the inside length of her leg which Haruhi thourhg to be strange, seeing asthough he was making a dress, "You have very beautiful skin." Haruhi felt her cheeks blush slightly as she bit her bottom lip. Honey stood up and inspected her once over before instructing his assistant to take down the measurement. Haruhi dropped her shoulders in relief that the whole ordeal was over.

"Now..." Honey smiled, "Let's get a start on your makeup, shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki tossed his head back and chuckled as he adourned his reflection in the wall length mirror. Kyouya sighed as he watched the man mimingly hold a wine glass and make conversation with invisible human beings.

"You look like a complete and utter idiot." Kyouya said quite harshly. Tamaki pouted and spun on his heel, his violet eyes sparkling with fake tears. Kyouya sighed and rose his hands up defensively, "I was only joking." Tamaki's tears seemed to evapourated instantly and he beamed brightly at the dark haired man.

"Of course! Mommy would never say anything hurtful to Daddy!" He skipped across the room and linked his hands behind his back as he leant forward, pressing his lips lightly against his husband's. Kyouya lingered for a second, and had to clench his knuckles to stop himself from tackling the blond to the floor, resulting in them being late for the party. Tamaki pulled away and skipped back over to the mirror, tightening his purple, velvet bow tie, "Say, Kyouya. Does this bow tie make me look like a pimp?"

Kyouya couldn't help but smack that blond round his pretty little head.

------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
